another loveme job
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: so today started out like any other day she went to work did love me work. then when she was about to go home lory called and said "kyoko I have a new job and love me assignment for you, so come to my office as soon as you can ok?" "ok president I'm on my way right now." she rereplyed ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 interview

**so sorry about restarting. ummm... it makes me sad too :( i wanted to be an author that didnt take like... take forever to update but i realize now its kinda... hard to come up with good storys. so thank you guys for supporting me :) **

**also sorry because i have to turn the rating to mature because of my dirty mind so yeah but dont worry ill give you fair warning in this chapter i let ren see setsus underwear lol so yeah enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

**YOSHKI NAKAMURA DOES**

**SO LIKE DISCLAIMER **

**OR WHATEVER!**

* * *

**This takes place right after the heel siblings. they're names have just been released and they are on they're first interview.**

* * *

"But Tsuruga-san I don't know if i can face them after all the embarrassing things I did as Setsu."

"Its okay Mogami-san no one is gonna look down on you for doing those things in fact, it just shows how good of an actress you are."

"But..."

"No buts Mogami-san. We are going now!"

We walked out on stage and was greeted by the host Takashi Wataru.

"Welcome to my show... please sit down."

'there was a chair that the host sat in, a couch where manaka-chan, director konoe, and murasame-kun sat, and then there was the love seat that me sat down on and the host began.

"So may I call you kyoko-chan."

"Y-yes s-sir."

"So the question on everyone's mind is you play the sexy brother obsessed girl setsuka-san. Mind if I'm a little skeptical? Could you like get into character for us?"

"Umm... setsuka-san wont come out for anyone but her nii-san sorry."

"Excuse me for one minute I'll be right back."

Ren got up and walked off the stage. A couple minutes later he came back on stage wearing black form fitting tee shirt, with black leather pants, and his Cain combat boots that was falling apart under his black trench coat, he was even wearing his black Cain wig.

He sat back down and turned toward.

"setsu get out here no your dear nii-san wants to spoil his precious sister."

I closed my eyes and let setsuka take over.

**Now its Setsu's point of view**

I put a sexy smirk on.

"Nii-san why does kyoko-chan wear such boring clothes? She has a nice body why don't she show it off like I do?"

'Nii-sans eyes look like he is not interested how can I fix that.'

I started by slowly pulling off my shirt then I unzipped my skirt and let it drop to the floor and pool around my feet to reveal my black corset with the red ribbions and my mini skirt with the red draw strings.

Then I took off my socks and shoes.

I sat down on the loveseat and dug around in my purse until I found my knee high boots.

I put them on then I found my wig, my piercing, and my makeup.

When I fixed everything that kyoko-chan did wrong.

I put on my collar.

Then I looked out into the crowd and saw a bunch of jealous looking women.

'I have to prove that nii-san belongs to me and not them and I know exactly how.'

I stood up infront of Cain and put my hands on his shoulders and then sat down on his lap straddling his waist.

He was looking down so I was sure to give him a little peek at my favorite ero-kawa pantys.

His face slightly turned pink and his eyes darkened with lust. Then I turned a little bit and threw my legs over the armrest put my arms around his neck leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Nii-san is mine!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

* * *

**so who wants to listen to rens little fight with koun about doing taking kyoko on national tv. lol review or pm me you answer i will be going off the fitst 4 reviews see ya nextime.**


	2. Chapter 2 dream

**Thanks for being loyal fans i am once again sorry for the delay i had a little bit of writers block but lucky you guys the next two chapters are written i just got to convert it from 3rd person to 1st.**

* * *

" Nii-San is mine."

Everything went quiet.

Then all at once I heard screams from both male and female.

I turned my head and glared shutting up the women.

Cain joined in and shut up the men.

Then he gingerly placed his hand on my cheek.

"That's right I will always be yours."

"Of course Cain Nii-San will always be there to spoil me."

Then I heard the host clear his throat.

"Okay now that Setsuka-San is here, we want the audience to ask questions to the heel siblings there is only enough time for 5 questions okay? Now audience member that got the card saying number 1 stand up and ask your question."

A man stood up.

"Setsuka-San is your brother really violent? If so can you name an instance?"

I pretended to think.

"Well there was time right after we got to Japan, and those guys tried to take me to go play while Nii-San was returning the pants. Hahaha. Nii-San kicked they're asses."

"Well its that guys fault for trying threaten me and take away my darling little sister."

"Nii-San it was so cool when you knocked out the guy with the brass knuckles, he was so fast but you dodged him every time."

"Well I was trained by a skilled friend of mine."

The host said "wow umm… girl in the pink tank top."

The girl in the pink tank top stood up.

"On the Tragic Marker fan page I saw where someone had posted a picture of Cain-Sama with a kiss mark on his on his neck did that really happen?"

* * *

**No longer setsu's point of view**

* * *

This caused me and Ren to break character we shared a quick knowing glance.

"No that didn't happen."

Then Ren added "It must have been photoshopped."

Luckily Manaka, Murasame, and Konoe feigned ignorance, so no one questioned it.

We answered a few more questions and soon the rest of the hour was over.

The car ride back to Durumaya was silent.

Ren dropped me off and said goodnight.

As soon as I was in my room I went to bed.

* * *

**Dream**

I walked into this old castle that looked like ghosts or Count Dracula would pop out or something.

The inside interior was greyscale with a little blood red splashed in.

When I got to the living room there was a girl with blonde hair standing with her back to me staring into the fireplace.

I called out to her, she turned around I gasped as I recognized her.

"Setsu? It that you? But… how?"

"Yes its me. I called you here because I love Cain and you love Ren. Won't you just let love back in already?"

"Because Ren don't think of me that way. Speaking of… what did you think you was doing on the show? Hmmmm…?"

"I was just trying to prove that Nii-San belonged to me. What makes you think that Ren don't like you?"

"Well I'm plain and have no sex appeal and I'm a newcomer that does nothing but causes him nothing but trouble."

"A. Am I plain? B. Do I lack sex appeal?"

"No."

"We'll guess what I am you. So there for you are not plain and you do not lack sex appeal."

"But…"

"No buts…"

She walked up to me real close so we were face to face.

"Sorry to break it to you… well not really but you remember when Cain said "That's right I will always be yours." Well that wasn't Cain. Cain would have said 'that's right I will always be there to spoil you.' So if it wasn't Cain then it was Ren. Understand?"

I started shaking.

"No... it can't be…"

"See little girl he loves you."

"Ok I love him to but I can't tell him."

Setsu got an angry look on her face, then…

*Slap*

She slapped me.

"You must tell him how you feel."

**End dream**

* * *

I woke up crying, so I got ready for work and went to LME to start the day.

* * *

**thanks again post again soon **


	3. Chapter 3 what?

**thanks for continuing to support my poor writing. i love you guys. i thought i suck at this and i should just stop but... then i thought about you guys. so thanks. enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Lory's office**

"Are you sure you wanna do this Ren?"

"Yes just wait til you see what she does when she see's me "

Not a minute later Kyoko knocked on the door.

* * *

When Sebastian opened the door I saw the funny president dressed as a greek king.

I was about to laugh when I caught sight of the blonde haired man standing next to him.

"Oh My God its you Corn!"

I ran up to him and threw myself into his arms.

I ran with such force that I knocked them both to the ground.

When I calmed down we picked ourselves off of the floor.

"I didn't think I would see you again so soon. So whats the occasion? Oh and why do you look like Ren again? Ohh yeah its because he is the person I think about most. Please tell me you have different voice other than Rens this time. Its just that when you call me Kyoko-chan it makes my heart flutter in hope and it hurts to know that... he... nevermind. Do you need another spell lifted?"

Then I turned to the president.

"President how do you know Corn?"

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who's Corn?"

I looked back at 'Corn' in horror.

I looked into his eyes and noticed they were light blue.

I started shaking.

"No C-Cor-Corns eyes are green. So that means..."

My eyes widened and I felt a blush creep across face.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes Mogami-san?"

I immediately backed up to dogeza but he caught me.

"Its ok I have some things to tell you."

* * *

**well I took my betas advice and fixed some of my mistakes. Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I'm curious to see what happens next cause I just make it up as I go ya know?**


	4. Chapter 4 flash back

**So I'm sure you know about Ren's past so I'm not gonna put that part in here ok? But if you guys demand it send me a pm or leave a review saying that you want that part then I guess I'll put it in for you k? **

* * *

I sat in the cab next to Shawn wondering 'What in the world is going on? '

**flashback**

"So let me get this strait. Your Koun Hizuri? Your also Corn my childhood friend/fairy prince? Because of me? Your able to face the fact that you accidentally caused the death of your friend Rick and you have been in love with me since Dark Moon?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. And Yes."

"No way your lying to me there is no way the great Tsuruga-san could be head over heels in love with plain boring me."

I pointed a finger accusingly at the president.

" You told him how I felt and now he is pitying me! I thought you said that you would not interfere! I told you I was fine just being close to him. Why..."

"I didn't tell him anything, when I approached him about this new offer he said he would like you to know about him."

When I turned around and saw Ren/Koun/Corns face he looked astonished then he walked over and kissed me.

It took me a second to figure out what was happening then I surprised him by kissing him back!

We stood there kissing til we needed air.

While we were catching our breath.

" I really do... love you... Kyoko."

" I... love you... too Koun."

The president cleared his throat to get our attention.

" I thought things would turn out like this so, what do you guys think everyone will say about you guys dating? Hmmmm?..."

*Silence*

"I thought so. So I created new personas for you two to play like the Heel siblings, but this time Mogami-san you will be the one like Cain, and Ren will be the one like Setsu. There will be no boundrys because you guys will be dating. The hard part is you guys will be American. So IPDA's ( Inapropriate Displays of Affection ) and a lot of them. Also I have many jobs for you to do as Zoey and Shawn. You will be leaving for the hotel immediately, I'll call you tomorrow with the details of your first job and more about your characters bye."

Sebastian ushered us into some changing rooms.

When we came out Koun was wearing a band t-shirt it said Linkin Park at the top, and had a picture of this guy who looked kinda like a soldier who had wings like a fairy, and seemed to be carrying a flag, and at the bottom it said Hybrid Theory.

He also wore kinda baggy pants that came down and covered part of his black and blue vanns.

'He looked so cool.'

I also wore a form fitting band t-shirt of someone named Avril Lavigne, at the top it said her name in black letters, below her name in red letters it said "my happy ending", and it had a picture of a girl dressed in black sitting and looking at the camera, I had on really tight pants called skinny jeans that were black, and i wore a pair of pink and black shoe called Heeleys, i was also given a bag with make-up, perfume, 2 credit cards, and whatever else you can think of.

Then Goddess-Sama walked in and told me how fabulous i looked in western clothes.

She put Koun in her chair first, she trimmed his hair a bit then put a lot of hair gel her hands and spiked his hair up.

When he got up i blushed.

"looks good."

he smiled.

Then Goddess-Sama sat me down and put a platinum blonde wig with lavender streaks on me put black eyeliner on me and some black eyeshadow, she gave me a fake nose piercing and a fake belly button piercing, and finished of the look with a deep red lipstick.

Then Sebastian all but threw us in the cab and sent us on our way.

**end flashback**

* * *

**ok now then i added what they looked like and thats just the kind of outfits that i love. so yea thanks for reading ^_^**

**Once again sorry for no new chapter.**

**Can you vote on the poll I can't decide what's gonna happen in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 9

I am once again sorry about no update but I really need to finish all my stories so there will be no updates on anything but Buttercup's Secret until I complete it. It would. Help if you vote on the poll. If you have any Idea's on how to continue any of my stories leave a review or pm me. If my poll is not there please let me know. I'm kinda doing everything on my Samsung Galaxy Note 4.. Soooooooo... It's kinda hard. Thank you for all those waiting for my other stories in going in order of when I came up with them so. When. I complete Buttercup's. I Will start back on Another LoveMe Job. Thank you. I have no excuse for this.


	6. Poll

Please as I said earlier I am working on finishing all my stories in order that I wrote them. Right now I'm working on Buttercup's Secret... As of right now it's just rewriting... But I need everyone's help. I need you to vote on my poll. It doesn't matter whether or not you are a fan or if you know anything about it. I just need feedback. So I need everyone to choose an answer. Thank you. The story I will work on after is Another LoveMe Job so... Be looking forward to it. Thank you I love all of you. This site has helped me through a rough patch in my life so I'd like to repay everyone by finishing all my stories!


End file.
